


Spooky Made Me Come

by Konsukiyomi



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Freeridge, Gen, I'm waiting for others to notice it, Los Santos, M/M, Prophets, You know this didn't sound right, even los santos and everyone at the party were laughing and shaking their heads, jason genao - Freeform, julio macias - Freeform, look the actors are older than what they portray so don't come for my head, netflix, oscar x ruby, ruby x spooky, the chemistry here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konsukiyomi/pseuds/Konsukiyomi
Summary: Following On My Block 2x05 when a drunk Ruby incites los Santos to break the truce with the Prophets. Oscar decides to talk to Ruby after the truce ended about his shout out and rap at the party, confusing the younger, who just doesn't understand what was wrong with what he said. Yep, the infamous "Spooky made me come."
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211





	1. .one

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, and this is my first On My Block fic. I just wanted some more Ruby x Spooky stuff. I'm aware of the taboo, but I can't help it. There's chemistry there. If it's not your thing, then by all means skip over this. Otherwise, welcome and I hope you enjoy. I know many have thought about the way Ruby's little shout out to Spooky came out. Hmm...  
> Also, I have issues of when and whether to use Oscar or Spooky, so sorry about the constant switch up.

Ruby was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but he felt restless. All he wanted to do today was just sleep and lie in bed, but Spooky put an end to that. He dragged him to a Santos party, where surprisingly Ruby had a great time. After all the drinking he did he should be ready to pass out, but he felt wired instead. He was thinking about how he accidentally rallied the Santos into breaking the truce with the Prophets. Normally he was good with words and getting people to see things his way, but whenever it came to los Santos he seemed to make things worse. Spooky promoted Cesar after Ruby spoke with him when Ruby was actually trying to get Spooky to let Cesar out of los Santos. Now after rapping about what he went through, los Santos ran off after the Prophets. He was just trying to get that off of his chest and express his gratitude. Ruby sighed and turned over, facing the wall.

He heard the door open and assumed that it was Mario coming back. When they first left the party, or rather the aftermath of the party, they both got into Ruby's bed and had a little chat, a brother moment. Mario left afterwards, taking the maternity pillow back to Amber, unfortunately - it was really comfortable. Mario was also probably going to talk things out with Amber - Ruby wasn't sure though - but by the sound of it, Mario was coming back.   
When Ruby felt the bed dip he turned back over to ask Mario what happened, but yelped when he saw that it was not Mario sitting on his bed. 

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, pulling his covers up higher as if he was exposed. 

"Checking up on you," Oscar replied, staring into Ruby's face, unnerving the younger. 

"You- you already did that," Ruby told him. 

Oscar just arched an eyebrow in response. They sat in silence for a while. Just Oscar watching Ruby and Ruby watching Oscar, while occasionally looking away out of nervousness. It was hard for Ruby to look into Spooky's eyes for too long. His eyes were too intense.

"You got everybody pumped up," Oscar eventually stated. 

Ruby's eyes widened before he sat up, letting the covers drop, no longer concerned about trying to hide. "That wasn't my intention," he said. "I was just- trying..." Ruby sighed and lowered his head. 

"What were you trying to do?" Oscar asked patiently. 

Ruby looked back up at Spooky. It was surprising to him how easy it was sometimes to talk with Spooky. "I was just trying to explain how things had been for me, how bad it all was. But then everyone at the party- they helped me. I just wanted to convey how thankful I was."

Oscar nodded. "They got that," he said. "But they also heard what you said about the Prophets. You may not have been trying to end the truce, but you reminded everyone of how the Prophets operate, how they hurt people and destroy lives. You reminded everyone of why we are los Santos."

"The saints," Ruby mumbled. 

"We protect our familia, our community," Oscar said. Ruby was reminded of the conversation they had in the store.

"And you can do that by maintaining the truce," Ruby replied. 

Spooky shook his head. "No. We can't do that by tolerating them and allowing them to do whatever they want in our hood. We do it by exterminating them, driving them out. That's what you reminded everyone- reminded me."

Ruby looked down again, this time from embarrassment. He was not trying to get los Santos hype about breaking the truce, but he kind of got it, at least now after speaking to Spooky about it. He understood why they needed it to happen, but...

"I just don't want anymore deaths."

Oscar leaned forward, causing Ruby to look up again. Ruby started to lean back when he saw the intimidating look in Spooky's eyes and how close the older's face was to his. 

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Ruby gulped. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. 

"I'm- I'm not the only one the prophets would come after," Ruby said. He's not even the first person that they'd come after, he thought.

"And I'm not the only Santo," Oscar responded, smirking. 

Ruby nodded, bit his lip, and looked away. He kind of hated how intimidated he felt around Spooky, especially when Spooky wasn't even doing anything intimidating - at least not at the moment, other times... that's a different story.

"Now about that shout out," Oscar said, interrupting Ruby's thoughts. 

Ruby looked back at Oscar, smiling, and sat up straighter. "Did you like it?" he asked. "I mean, you've been there for me more than anyone has- surprisingly."

Oscar just arched an eyebrow. 

Ruby continued. "I may not have wanted your help or even realized at the time that you were helping me..." Oscar snorted. "...but you made things better. I'm still not completely back to how I was before, but I'm better."

Oscar nodded, eyebrow still arched. "Why couldn't you just say that instead?"

Ruby frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yo, I didn't want to come tonight," Oscar said, mimicking Ruby, "but Spooky made me come."

Ruby was still confused, but he nodded. "You did."

A dry chuckle escaped Oscar. "You don't even know what's wrong with what you said, do you?"

Ruby frowned again. His eyes darted back and forth as he went over in his head what he said. Spooky suddenly pushed Ruby back, forcing the younger to lie down. Ruby's eyes widened and stared at Spooky as the older hovered over him with a glare on his face. 

"Next time you say something like that I'll make sure that it actually happens," Spooky said slowly, it coming out like a growl. 

Ruby gulped and nodded. Oscar let go of him and stood up. He walked to the door and turned to look back at Ruby, who was back to pulling the covers up to his chin. He was still confused. He didn't know what Spooky was talking about, but he dared not ask the older. 

Oscar nodded and said, "Get some sleep."

Ruby quickly nodded in response and watched as the older walked out of his room. How was he supposed to sleep now? A thousand thoughts were floating around in his head thanks to Spooky's spontaneous visit. Ruby pulled the covers completely over his head and exhaled loudly.


	2. .two

It's official- his life had gone to shit. The truce was off and that meant him and his friends had to be careful and watch each other's backs. Worse, they had to hide and protect Cesar because los Santos were not helping the younger Diaz. Spooky told Ruby that los Santos would protect everyone, but that didn't seem to include Cesar. Ruby wasn't completely convinced that Los Santos would protect anyone anyway, he hadn't seen any around, except for the few on Spooky's front porch. No one had gotten hurt yet, but it's not like the Prophets had tried to kill anyone yet either. How Spooky could forsake Cesar was beyond Ruby's understanding. He didn't get it. And he was still trying to figure out what the gang leader meant when he was in Ruby's room. No matter how much he thought it over he didn't understand what Spooky was saying. But the worst part was...

"You ended the truce?" Jamal asked, hands flying to his head. "How did that even happen?"

...his friends somehow found out that he had something to do with the end of the los Santos-Prophets truce.

"Ruby!" Monse yelled, pulling the shorter out of his head. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Ruby asked, shrugging and not looking anyone in the eye. "I was just there at the time that it happened. It was a coincidence." 

"I cannot believe this," Jamal said dramatically. "Our friend was at a los Santos party, los Santos! And not even the one that's a part of the los Santos gang... or was a part of."

"Spooky made..." Ruby was going to say that Spooky made him go, but then he remembered what Spooky said to him. He frowned. 

"Ruby," Monse said, placing her hand on her hip and looking unimpressed. "What did you say to make los Santos end the truce with the prophets? And don't say that you didn't say anything. I know you."

Ruby looked at each of his friends. Monse was looking at him impatiently and as if she was ready to smack him. Jamal's eyes were wide as if he was ready to run at any moment. Then there was Cesar, who looked at him with sad eyes. 

"Compa?" Cesar voiced quietly, making Ruby feel like a terrible friend. 

Ruby sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "It was an accident."

"What did you do?"

Ruby shrugged and looked at his feet. "I may have rapped about the prophets and being shot."

"You did what!?" Jamal asked, astonished. 

"Since when do you rap?" Monse asked, surprised. 

"You know I spit them bars," Ruby replied, smoothly.

"Mhm." Monse was unimpressed. She rolled her eyes and then asked, "What all did you say?"

Ruby shook his head. "I don't know. I can't remember. I was drunk."

"What did Oscar say?" Cesar asked.

"Uh, well..." Ruby scratched the back of his head. "He said that I had reminded los Santos of why they shouldn't tolerate the Prophets and need to get rid of them."

"Just great," Monse responded, throwing her hands in the air. 

"You did what?" Jamal placed his hands on top of his head. 

Cesar only looked down in response. 

"You guys, it's alright," Ruby said, trying to stay positive. "Spooky said that los Santos will watch everybody's back. They're..." Ruby started to feel less optimistic and doubt what he himself was saying, "...here for us."

"They're here for us!?" Jamal repeated dramatically. "Do you even here yourself?"

Monse crossed her arms and stared Ruby down, asking, "And since when do you listen to Spooky? It's not like you can trust him." Monse quickly turned to Cesar and added, "No offense." Cesar just shrugged. 

"Look, I'm just as upset about the truce ending as you guys are, but what Spooky said about it- it makes sense. I'm not happy about it, but I get it." Everyone just stared at him. "Okay, what's done is done. There's no going back."

"Unbelievable," Jamal said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Monse shook her head. "Let's just go before we get shot right here on the street." Ruby's eye twitched at the mention of being shot, but otherwise did not react to it. They started to walk towards Ruby's house when Cesar grabbed Ruby's arm and held him back a bit. 

"Ruby, what all did Oscar say?" he asked the shorter. "Did he mention me?"

Ruby was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "No, not really," he replied slowly. "We just talked about the truce and..."

Cesar waited for Ruby to finish, but when he saw that he wasn't going to he asked, "And what?"

"Um..." Ruby shuffled from one foot to another, "he kind of got upset with me over something."

Cesar frowned. "Over what?"

Ruby sighed. "I made a shout out to Spooky, saying how he made me go to the party even though I didn't want to, but I actually had a great time."

"So why'd he get upset?" Cesar asked, still frowning out of confusion. 

"I don't know," Ruby revealed, shrugging. "He was just like 'Why'd you have to say, Yo I didn't even want to come tonight, but Spooky made me come." Ruby was impersonating Spooky impersonating him. 

"Is that how you said it?"

"Now you know that is not how I sound," Ruby said. "Wait, that's not how I sound, is it?"

"Ruby, are those the words that you used?" Cesar asked, gripping Ruby's arm. 

Ruby thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, that's what I said. Why?"

Cesar laughed and shook his head. 

"What?" Ruby asked, eyeing Cesar. "What's so funny?"

"Spooky made you come," Cesar said still grinning and shaking his head. "Man, compa, you made it sound like the two of you smashed."

"What?" Ruby asked shakily, his eyes growing wide. It was starting to make sense to him. 

"And you said it in front of los Santos, too- damn."

Ruby felt like he was sweating now. No wonder Spooky reacted the way he did. That's not what Ruby meant at all. Now that he thinks about it, there were some snickers and head shaking in response to when he said it at the party. He didn't think anything of it at the time. Hell, he was drunk. Why would anyone let him make a speech when he's drunk?

"Wait, but then that means..." Ruby remembered Spooky leaning over him, saying that next time he'll make sure that it really happens. 

Ruby gulped and felt like passing out. 

"You okay there, Ruby? Cesar asked as he threw an arm around Ruby's shoulders. He still had a grin on his face.

"I- I- um..." Ruby didn't know what to say. His body was overheating and images - images of the older Diaz brother that he didn't need - were running through his mind. He kept hearing himself say, "Spooky made me come," and then Spooky saying, "Next time...I'll make sure that it actually happens." Oh man, what did he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone have a happy holiday! Enjoy the season!  
> Sorry about the absence of Oscar. He'll be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry about the Oscar-Spooky switches. This was just something that was in my head. Not sure how I did, but I hope someone liked it. Was thinking about adding maybe one or two more parts. That is if anyone wants it. I guess I'll let the kudos do the talking. Comments are appreciated as well, positive and negative. I accept all.


End file.
